


Those Soft and Sweet Words You Whisper

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jim loses to a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Soft and Sweet Words You Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suddenlyswept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyswept/gifts).



> For suddenlyswept, because she wanted porn, and I gave her pages and pages of angst instead, lol. *hugs* Happy birthday, bb! Here’s some cracky porn, or porny crack, or whatever you want to call this. XD
> 
> Thanks to caitri and gadgetorious for looking this over. You guys are wonderful.

Jim loves to watch Bones, can get lost in the quiver in his thigh as he pulls it back to give himself more room, the way his arm flexes as he inches the dildo in another couple centimeters. It's fucking mesmerizing.

There's too much to see almost, how he bites his bottom lips, his eyebrows creasing, that hazy look in his eyes as he focuses inward. Then there's the way his stomach muscles bunch as he tilts his hips up a little more, each breath making them rise in unsteady waves, like it's all too good and he forgets to breathe sometimes.

Staring at his midsection means he can't resist seeing Bones' cock though, not that it's a hardship, no, not at all. It's flushed and full, little beads of precome already gathering at the tip, even though Bones has just gotten started. This is supposed to be for Jim—it’s taken weeks of nagging and pleading and crazy promises that Bones will hold him to even though he knows Jim was thinking more with his dick than his brain—and Bones can splutter and argue all he likes, but Jim knows he loves it.

Bones lets out a tiny grunt that’s cut off before it can get too loud, and Jim has to close his eyes for a second, because Bones is one of the most selfish lovers he's ever had, quiet in bed like he never is in everyday life. He makes Jim work for every noise he manages to wring out of him, and it's gotten to the point where even the softest gasps are enough to push Jim close to the edge. It’s unfair that he makes that kind of sound now, when Jim’s not the cause of it, not even touching him, and what the fuck is wrong with him that he's starting to feel jealous of a sex toy?

It's Bones' fault though, the damn quiet bastard, and Jim doesn't feel guilty in the least for leaning forward and pushing Bones' legs further apart, making everything shift in highly distracting but enthralling ways. Bones' mouth falls open, but he doesn’t make so much as a peep—so fucking stingy—although Jim can see his hands tightening, one around his thigh, the other around the base of the dildo, can see his hips twitch up off the bed like he just can’t help himself, and Jim's the one to moan then.

Once his attention is caught by the dildo, though, it remains caught, and this is it, he concludes, this is what he’s going to focus on to the exclusion of anything—any dirty and depraved thing—else Bones might do. It’s a tough choice, but that’s what being a starship captain is all about: making the hard decisions. And it is hard. So very. Very. Hard.

Still, the advantages are obvious. The dildo’s long and pretty damn thick, and he can’t help but follow the line of it down, down, down to where it’s entering Bones’ body. And over the course of their relationship, Jim has imagined Bones as having arrows pointing to his amazing ass—metaphorical, of course, except for that one time on Prelarus, but they’d gotten that all sorted out before Bones or Bones’ attributes had gotten injured—but this takes the cake.

The dildo’s not obscene . . . er, any more than necessary anyway, and dimension-wise, it’s not out of the realm of human capabilities or even sneaking into porn actors’ territory, but the _view_. It’s an _incredible_ view. And sure, Jim’s seen parts of it before, but he’s never gotten to see _all_ of it _all at the same time_.

He’s tempted to adjust the lights to one hundred percent, but he’s relatively certain that would just asking for Bones to kick him—like literally—right off the bed, so he tries to content himself with what he’s got. Which isn't difficult, all things considered, and he hates to take a phrase from Spock of all people, but it’s fucking _fascinating_ the way Bones’ body adjusts to the dildo as he pulls it back slightly and then pushes it forward again to recover lost ground, the way his ass stretches around the toy, and yeah. Yeah, okay, he's jealous.

There’s only one way to make it better—there are actually a _lot_ of ways to make it better, _a lot_ , but it’s like Bones knows what he’s thinking before he even thinks it, and he’s already been informed that unless he wants Bones to stop, Jim won’t grab the dildo or try to “push things along” as it were. But Bones never said he couldn’t touch at all, and so he does, reaches out and grazes his fingers over the rounded side as gently as he can because he just wants to feel it, this thing that’s momentarily taking his place. It's shaking a little bit, from the tension maybe—no, from Bones, _Bones_ is shaking, in his hands, in the muscles of his thighs, and Jim doesn’t understand how he missed it, but it gets distinctly more pronounced as Jim traces the soft, slick skin around where the two of them meet.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Bones asks, his voice hitching slightly, and he sounds raspy and indecent like he wants to be fucked for real right this very instant—although Jim’s willing to concede he might be hearing what he wants to hear at this point, but then he’s an optimist for a reason.

“Nothing.” Nothing in comparison to what Bones is doing to himself, or what Jim has done to him or Bones has done to him in the past, or even what he wants to do to him right now anyway. It’s just touching, up and down, over and over again.

“Jim.” It’s the start of a warning, Jim can tell, and optimism is one thing, but he’s also a realist, so he does what he has to for the good of their relationship and his physical condition really—because no one wants to get into an argument in the middle of sex, least of all his poor balls—and he presses his finger forward until he’s past the resistance. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Bones is _tight_.

“ _Jim_ ,” Bones says again but in altogether a new tone, his eyes wide and glazed, his hands spasming like he’s not sure he can hold onto anything anymore.

If he weren’t so absorbed in the way Bones is clenching around him, in how strong and simultaneously fragile he feels, Jim thinks he could become obsessed with the arch of Bones’ feet, the curl of his toes as the dildo shifts to make room for him. It's all so fucking _honest_ and filthy as hell, and he pushes his finger in deeper because he needs more, more of those expressions on Bones’ face, more of those jerks and shudders, more of those almost sounds that convince him he’s going to come untouched for the first time since he was a teenager behind the barn with Sarai Adams.

He wants more of everything from Bones, and contrary to what Bones would say, he’s not being demanding. He’s being sincere.

"I can't—Jim, it's too mu—fuck, oh, fuck," Bones gasps as Jim manages to maneuver around enough to press against his prostate, and he has to close his eyes for a second, because it might be too much for Bones, but if he doesn’t look away, it will definitely too much for him.

Jim’s so close to Bones now, close enough that he can rub his cheek against Bones’ thigh, could even bend his head and take Bones’ erection into his mouth while he fingers him to orgasm, and it’s tempting, really fucking tempting. But then he wouldn’t be able to see the way Bones kind of alternates twisting toward and away from him, the way his cock twitches, precome painting his abdomen, would miss that shocked almost panicked expression on his face as Jim continues to massage and tease, like the sensations are growing out of control and he doesn’t know how to stop them. And Jim’s just not willing to give that up yet.

He is grateful though when Bones starts to move the dildo again—he doesn’t want it to end too soon, but he’s not crazy after all. Bones is clumsy at first, like he doesn’t have the coordination to do what his brain wants him to do, and it takes more willpower than Jim realized he possessed not to take over. It’s a good thing he doesn’t though, because Bones chooses that exact moment to make a guttural, frustrated cry that Jim’s never heard before, not once in the few months they’ve been sleeping together—it’s a _sex toy_ , damn it!—and Jim would’ve been lucky to not fall on top of Bones, let alone keep up a steady rhythm at that point.

But the sounds seems to focus Bones, and his thrusts become smoother until he’s going at it with a vengeance, holy shit, is shoving the dildo in deeper and deeper, hard enough that Jim vaguely worries about friction burns on his finger, although obviously, that’s not a huge priority.

What is a priority is spreading Bones’ legs again, because they’ve started to draw in together, is sucking random bruises on his thigh and feeling Bones tremble against his tongue, is pulling his finger out and hearing Bones whimper—hearing him _whimper_ —and watching everything stutter to a stop, because it’s just not as good anymore without Jim’s finger to stretch him even wider.

So it’s for Bones that Jim puts his hand on top of Bones’ to force the dildo pick up where it left off, for Bones that he pushes two fingers alongside of it when there’d barely been room for one.

Bones twists on the bed, his body jerking, back arching in something like supplication, and still Jim would be disappointed that he doesn’t let out a groan, not even a fucking gasp after Jim’s maybe developed a few expectations . . .

But how can he be when Bones kind of breaks right there in front of him, shaking apart with each pulse of come that shoots out and streaks across his stomach, his chest? When he lets go of his own leg and grabs Jim's wrist, not pulling it deeper but not pushing him away either? When he looks away from Jim like he’s uncomfortable by how much he enjoyed it, but then lets his legs fall open like he’s begging Jim to do even more?

Yeah, so disappointment is not the word he would choose.

"Bones. Bones, can I . . .” He hasn't come yet, and while on the one hand, it's not that important considering all the things he's learned in the past twenty minutes or so, but on the other hand—and that would be the hand that's buried two fingers deep into Bones—it's very important. Very, very, _very_ important that he come sometime in the next minute. Preferably in the next ten seconds.

"Do it," Bones says, and he's looking at Jim again, looking at him with something very much like a challenge in his eyes. The way his muscles constrict so tightly around him right after he speaks might be an accident, but then again, it might not.

Either way though, it’s not good for his control. Or lack thereof.

It _is_ a spectacular orgasm though, so that has to count for something.

\-----

He lies awake later, long after the dildo’s been put away and Bones has fallen asleep. He’s not embarrassed, because embarrassment would imply he did something he shouldn’t have, and hell, he’d put down a year’s salary that if any other guy on the ship had been in his position, the same thing would’ve happened to him. Not that any other guy would ever get the chance, because Jim is keeping Bones and his ass to himself, ha!

So he’s not embarrassed.

Much.

But he is . . . he is curious. About what else Bones is hiding from him, the things Bones has never asked for, even though it’s clear he wants them. About what else Jim can do to earn those needy, desperate sounds.

It takes him a long time to go to sleep, but when he does, his dreams are in color and explicitly, lewdly detailed.


End file.
